


Exception

by TotallyARealPerson



Series: Star Trek Fic Dump [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Episode: s06e09 Statistical Probabilities, Gen, Microagressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/TotallyARealPerson
Summary: Julian squeezes a glass too hard
Series: Star Trek Fic Dump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717804
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Exception

"Are you saying I shouldn't be allowed to wear this uniform?" he picked up his champagne glass to take a sip of the bright blue alcohol. 

"Well, you are an exception." 

**Crunch.**

Everyone's eyes, which were already darting between Worf and Julian, darted immediately to Julian instead, and watched in horror fascination as blue syrupy liquid dripped through the cracks in his fingers to the floor. The mutant opened his hand, and several glass shards fell away. Blood was joining the mix. 

The doctor looked down. "It... seems I've cut my hand." He shook out his hand, flicking a few specks of blood and shards of glass to the floor. "How silly of me." 

Worf stood. "Doctor, I-" 

"No, don't bother yourself," Julian smiled like someone out of a horror holonovel, and meticulously picked the glass out of his injured hand, the smile never faltering. 

"Julian-" 

"Please be quiet, Major," Julian snapped, tense like a coiled wire. The smile was uncomfortable. "It's... I really should be used to that, but I'm not, and I never know why." 

The comm system beeped. "He-hello? Jack to Dr Bashir." 

The Brit reacted immediately. "Computer, establish a comm link with Cargo bay 4." 

"Link established." 

"Is there something wrong, Jack?" 

"THERE'S A NOISE IN OUR EARS AND IT WON'T GO AWAY!" Jack screamed. "WE COMPLAINED AND TRIED TO GET IT FIXED, BUT THEY SAID THERE WAS NOTHING WRONG AND IT WAS ALL IN OUR IMAGINATIONS, SO THEY TOLD US TO CALL YOU, YA KNOW? HMM-HMM-HMM? BUT IF THAT'S TRUE, ALL OUR _GENETICALLY-ENHANCED BRAINS_ MYSTERIOUSLY MALFUNCTIONED AT THE _SAME EXACT TIME_ , HEARING THE _SAME EXACT NOISE_ , AND I DON'T THINK THAT'S A COINCIDENCE, DO YOU? _HMM?_ " 

"I'm coming," Julian said. 

"WELL, HURRY UP! IT'S GETTING _LOUDER_!" He screamed. The comm line chirped with the familiar sound of turning off. 

Julian stood, and backed away from his chair. Little glass fragments were still stuck under his skin. "My apologies, I am rather busy at the moment, have fun chatting about our impending doom." He turned to Sisko. "Thank you for the meal, Captain." And then he all but ran out of the room. 

The room was left silent in his absence. 

A week later, Worf chucked a bag of cherry candy at Bashir's head as an apology. 

None of them mentioned the word 'exception' in Julian's presence again.


End file.
